Oh Brothers!
by BraziaRios
Summary: 4 brothers and 1 sister in one house. Their protective, has anger issues, are smart-asses, and goofballs, while also dealing with school problems, brother problems, ninja problems, CPS and just everything problems...but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. *Everyone is Human*
1. 1 Oh Brothers!

Two floors. Two floors in the house that keeps my brothers and I sane. I wake up every day and thank the sun and moon that there is two floors for us to live. I also thank them that my cheer practice is at 6:30 am, call me an early bird but waking up at 5:30 is alright with me especially if no one is bothering me while in the restroom. Having four brothers isn't exactly fun in the morning when getting ready.

"Luna!", I heard my twin knock on the door, I groaned, "I need to use the restroom"

"Oh Mikey", I groaned and opened the door for him to get in. I waited 3 minutes for him to finish, once the door opened I went in again to finish my makeup.

"Practice?"

I nodded excitedly, "They pick cheer captains and co-captains"

He yawned and looked at his watch, "How long have you been up?"

I shrugged, "5:30, also I might be late so don't forget to tell Leo"

"I won't", he said I glared at him, "I won't sheesh!"

"You said that last time and next thing I know Leo and Ralph came looking for me"

"Hey I forgot!"

"I was at April's!"

"You didn't tell anyone!"

"I texted you", I deadpanned.

"Well I won't forget this time..plus that was a year ago"

"That was 3 months ago"

He laughed then yawned again, "This time I won't...okay I still have an hour so goodnight L", he was about to leave when he came back, "Also your gonna do great today"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Mike"

I glaced at my phone to see a text from Gabe.

 _I'm outside mija!_

I smiled at it, _Coming mijo!_

I went to my room to grab my gym and school bag and I walked out the front door, it was still night but you could see the sun already coming up creating a beautiful dawn. I saw Gabe in his car checking his mirror, I opened the door, "Your beautiful hunny, you don't need to worry", before sitting down and closing the door.

He slammed the mirror shut, "They are getting cheer captain and co-caps today! And you don't look nervous! I'm nervous for you", he started the car and we drove to the school.

Although I trusted Gabe with everything and we were close like a turtle to a shell, that doesn't mean he could read me. I wasn't open to my friends or family, although my family can read me as if I was an open book. I wasn't going to tell Gabe I was nervous, so nervous my heart could pop out my chest, but if I did not get the Captain or even the Co-captain I was not going to get his pity from him. I hated that.

"We're still juniors Gabe, name a junior who has gotten one of those positions?", I said trying to make a point.

"Mila Evans, Cameron Dais, Jon Dover-men, Blake France-", my eyes got wide as he named so many with his fingers.

"Okay okay, sheesh I didn't know!"

"Girl do your research", we laughed at his statement.

* * *

"Okay ladies do a cartwheel followed by a forward roll and finish with a right diagonal when your done cap and co-cap's will be announced after school, after practice.", Gabe elbowed me.

"Yes ma'am", we all said in unison, before coach Solis turned and walked away from us. We all did the moves quickly before grabbing our gym bags so we could clean ourselves up.

"She smiled at you, I saw", Gabe said grabbing my arm.

"I swear your getting crazier and crazier"

"Luna how am I excited more for you", we walked over to the bleachers where I saw some familiar faces.

"Gabe you already know she's just not getting her hopes up, what if she doesn't get it?", I looked up to see Cassandra holding her books, then I felt hands over my ears.

"Cass! Don't say that, thats almost as if your jinxing her"

"Well it's true Gabe, shes still a junior too so.."

"Juniors have gotten it!"

"Yeah every 10 years"

"I can still hear you both", I said making Gabe drop his hands from my ears.

"Why do you have to be negative?", he asked Cass as he sighed.

"Not negative, real.", she smiled her cheeky smile.

"Well if you two are done I'm gonna go change", she handed our school bags to us.

She waved as us, "I'll see you both outside the gym", we both nodded before going to different gym rooms.

* * *

"How your wearing that outfit without your brothers killing you I'll never know", Cass whistled.

I was wearing shorts, high waisted shorts, but maybe the shirt wasn't helping it was a crop top but nothing wasn't hanging out, just a little bit of my stomach. It was simple and trending now a days, plus all the cheerleaders were all dressed up and tomorrow we were gonna dress up again. It wasn't just picking cheer caps, but also the team you were gonna be on, varsity or AB varsity, then there was the freshmen class but that was irrelevant to those in junior and senior year. Back to the outfit. It wasn't as if I was wearing short shorts with a shirt that had my 'no-boobs' out with high stripper heels, I was actually wearing wedges and they are not bad there actually better then heels to be honest.

"I'm dressed right"

"It's just her body, it's perfect so it makes it look ten times better", Gabe said to Cass, "Which means it's ten times worst for them"

"I right here."

Cass sighed, "I'm gonna go write the speech for her funeral", she was beginning to walk away when I grabbed her shirt to stop her.

"What they don't know won't hurt them", I shrugged.

"Don't you eat with them at lunch?"

I laughed nervously, "Can you put in the analogy that I was a kind soul?", they laughed at me.

"Oh yeah don't forget during lunch we all need to meet the coach in her office", I nodded.

The bell rang before we all separated to head to our classrooms when I felt something wrap around my body, I looked down to see a leather jacket over me.

"Ralph!", I whined.

"What you look cold?", he said leaning on the lockers.

I took it off and handed it back to him he didn't reach for it, "Keep it for today"

"Nothings out!"

"Luna you don't hear what people say about you-"

"Cause I don't care-"

"I do. And they are not exactly what an older brother wants to hear about his little sister", he cleared his throat and took the jacket back, "Plus you already know. If I heard it then that means Leo did too"

I stilled before grabbing the jacket back and huffed, "Your lucky it matches", before walking away.

* * *

The day went by quickly, as I ran to lunch, my stomach and I couldn't handle it. When I saw my brothers at the table I quickly sat down and took half of Don's sandwich, I moaned at it goodness, leaning on shoulder and just laying there.

"Your welcome", he said sarcastically before returning back to his school work.

Mikey wasn't here, "Where's Mike?", I said taking another bite.

"He's retaking a test for math, he'll be late", Leo answered. Him and Ralph exchanged looks, before looking back at me. I leaned more into Donnie, more like hiding behind him, Don smirked, "Sorry sis but I'm on their side for today", not even looking up.

 _Oh great_ , I groaned, _here it comes_ , "You look _nice_ "

"It's not even a bad outfit! Yeah I'm showing some stomach but my cheer outfit compared to this is worst, if you want me to change the shoes maybe I will!", I rambled almost choking on the sandwich, this was how Leo did his business, or in other words make me feel bad by just using three words. "Plus today and tomorrow are special days for cheer and not dressing up is like saying you don't care. I care Leo! And if this about other people talking about me I don't care about them", I breathed before putting my head on the table.

"All I said was 'you look nice'"

"Yeah but that's your way of telling me I look bad and that _others_ are talking about your _little sister_ "

"Girls", Ralph rubbed his head because of my confusion.  
"What? I never said anything about anyone saying anything"  
I looked up and pointed at Ralph, "He did."  
"Who was saying things?", Leo asked him.  
"Who do you think?"  
Leo shook his head, "The clan or dragons?"  
"Both"  
"Who cares what they say!", I exclaimed, "Everyone knows there the future criminals"  
"Exactly why you should be careful dressing, there bad people Luna and right now you are what they want", Don said not even looking up.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Your all be dramatic and that's coming from me", they were all about resort back when I felt someone grab me.

"Luna! We're late!", Gabe screamed he looked up at the boys , "Hey guys.", he waved.

They all waved and said hey or hi back to Gabe, Gabe turned back to me, "Okay let's go, coach is waiting", he dragged her through the cafeteria. She waved at Mikey who finally came to the cafeteria.

"I'm hiding those shorts", Ralph said watching them leave.

"I'm burning the shirt", Leo said, both boys laughed while Mikey sat down. Donnie finally looked up with confusion on his face, "Why is today important for cheer?"

Mikey reached over for the other half of Donnie's sandwich, "It's picking day"

"Hey!", he exclaimed.

"Picking what?", Ralph asked.

"You know they pick captain, co- captains and the team your assigned. Ain't you guys on teams, shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"The decathlon team does not work like that, plus your a mascot your around teams all the time", Donnie said.

"She really wants to be captain.", Mikey said.

"Maybe she will", Don encouraged.

"Let's hope for the best", Leo shrugged before sitting up, "Sensei needs us for tonight"

"Let me guess another patrol?", Ralph grumbled.

"No, it involves the Kraang, he saw them snooping around the neighborhood. He wants us to follow them, see what they are up to"

"Our neighborhood?", Ralph asked a bit aggressive, his sister popped up in his head and her getting hurt was already raddling him.

Leo nodded,"He wants us to follow them to see what they want or rather what their doing"

"Well I guess were gonna be late for dinner" Donnie said as he turned to Mikey, "Tell Luna"

Still eating the sandwich he muffled, "Oh yeah she's gonna be late too"

"Why?", they all said in unison, "Her practice should end at 4:30", Ralph finished. Mikey shrugged, "Maybe homework?"

"That girl finishes everything before the school day ends", Donnie added.

"Maybe she's hanging out with her friends?"

"Gabe's and Cassandra's parents don't let them out during the weekdays", Leo said.

"Maybe she's meeting a boy?"

"Over my dead body", Ralph finished.

"Well I don't know! I'm her twin but I don't read her mind! I mean that would totally be cool and all but still."

Leo sighed, "We'll worry about her later, meet at the car and we're heading straight to the dojo"

* * *

 **Hi welcome to my new story! It's going slow right now but soon you'll see familiar faces around the fic!**

 ** **Reviews are welcome!****

 ** **3/3/2018 I changed her name to Luna, Jade was being used in _a lot_ of other fics, gotta be original you know? ****


	2. 2 Oh Brothers!

**Well hello my people! This a new story I have decide to write, I love TMNT. You should see my room, foreal. Anyway, this story is a slow updated story, I'm almost done with one of my other stories and at the same time I adopted a story from another author so check that out.**

 **Please review it makes me happy! Enjoy!**

* * *

She groaned, stopped groaning, then groaned again. She didn't get the position, she has been working on getting on, _Cass was right I did have my hopes up._ She wore her workout outfit, and carried her bags. She walked to work, a small noodle restaurant near the school, to help out with financial issues at home. They boys really didn't want her working or worrying about the bills at home, but how could she not when she saw bills piling up.

Today was her first day and the owner already knew her so it was a fast process to get the job, well she did lie about having Leo's permission.

"Hello Mr. Murakami", she said with little enthusiasm.

"Luna!", the blind man said, he was actually grateful for the girl to work him. He told her pay would not be high, but she didn't mind, as long she helped at home. She walked over to him and he passed her an apron.

"How was school?"

She groaned again, "It was fine. It could have gone better"

He laughed, "I'm guessing you did not get the role you wanted"

Her head shot up, "They gave it to Tracy Burk, she's not exactly a team player. If it was up to her she would be in the front all the time, which will come true now", she groaned. Tracy and her weren't exactly on the good terms on anything, the only thing they had in common was cheer-leading.

"Then why did they give her the spot?"

She sighed, "Cause she's the assistant's coach's niece", Tracy was good at cheer-leading, something Luna could agree with but Tracy was the type to think of herself first.

Mr. Murakami shook his head before asking, "Your brothers?"

She cringed, "Mr. Murakami, I might have lied when I told you that Leo gave me his permission"

This time the old man groaned, shook his head then laughed, "It shall be our secret-"

"Thank you", she breathed.

"Unless they find out on their own, of course"

"Deal", they both laughed before he told her to get to work.

She liked working if she was going to be honest, not only was she helping her family but she was also helping Mr. Murakami. It was only him working in the restaurant, and as a blind man sometimes he got tricked by people who came in. She remember eating on the counter when she saw a costumer give him a 5 dollar bill, when he owed more then 20. When she told him to pay the right amount the costumer started throwing a fit at her and actually pushed her away, wrong mistake when he noticed four brothers behind her. To sum up the incident, the costumer payed and even added an good tip for Mr. Murakami.

She waitressed around while he stayed in the middle cooking the food, it didn't that busy for her to hassle but also enough to get good enough tips. She didn't even notice that it was almost 10, until she felt a a towel hit her head. She looked over to Mr. Murakami who was cleaning the grill when he gestured to the clock on the wall. She cleaned her last table before nodding away.

"See you tomorrow"

"Wait Luna, here", he handed her a bowl of noodles, "Give it to Splinter, knowing him he's probably been meditating all day." She nodded before walking out the door, and then walked home.

Splinter owned the house that they lived in, and even the dojo that was next door or rather attached too. The dojo was a one story building on the surface, but below was were Splinter lived. Under their house and the dojo was were he lived, she's never been under but she was told by her brothers, who works with him, that thats where he resided. He was kind and she even considered him as a father figure, almost. She doesn't remember her real parents, who just left 5 children to fend for themselves, but she does remember all the times the boys had to take care of her and Mikey. They did so much to take care of the youngest ones while also sacrificing things they loved.

She thought of her brothers as invincible for doing so much for them.

Her parents left her and her brothers to go to the system, she shuttered at the thought of the foster system, they were bad memories. Parents were something negative in her mind, and Splinter wasn't someone who was negative, he was wise, kind and supportive to all of them. She couldn't call him a father and him leave her or do something that could mess up their relationship.

She walked inside the dojo, to see Splinter on the floor eyes closed and looking rested. She decided to ruin that, "Master Splinter!", she sang, "Here are some noodles! Curtacy of Mr. Murakami!", she placed them down next him.

He sighed, "Oh Luna...stick to cheering"

"Rude..I brought you noodles", she looked around and noticed it was quiet, "Where are the boys, I thought they would be here?"

Splinter hummed, "I sent them out to do some errands, they should be back later"

She suddenly felt the exhaustion and a yawn hit her, "What type of errands does four ninjutsu 'ninjas' do?"

He patted her head which caused her to roll her eyes, "They get supplies for the dojo."

"Oh, okay that makes scents. Don't keep them late we still have school"

"They do what they want to do _Tsuki_ , remember that", she smiled at her name in japanese. For some reason it made her happy.

"Do you miss Japan?"

"I have memories, but with good comes the bad"

"Tell me a good memory"

He sighed his eye traveled up to figure which one to say, "My wife, Shen, was the worst at cooking. She could not even make salad without some how burning it.", they laughed, "I remember when she had made gyudon and it surprisingly tasted good, it wasn't till later that I found out it was her grandfather who made the dish. So the same day I asked her if she could make it every week because I enjoyed it so much."

"Your evil Splinter", she quipped

"Yes I am, but it back fired on me. When I told her this she told me she wasn't the one to cook it, but she will do her best to make it. So every week on Thursday I would have to eat the gyudon, it was never a pretty night"

She smiled sadly and reached over to grab his hand, "You miss her?"

He squeezed her hand and returned the smile, "I do. But I know she is always with me, her and my Miwa"

He stood up from the floor and helped her up, "It is time for you to go to bed, you have practice"

"Well actually it's cancelled till our 'captain' creates a schedule", she cringed, "But we do have a pep rally tomorrow after school for the football game on Saturday."

"And from your tone I take it you did not get it nor are you happy about the choice"

She walked to the door already exiting, "Yes and yes, but I'm gonna be mature about it and wait till next year"

"I am proud of you-"

"Unless she does something to piss me off", she smiled cheesy before walking out of the dojo. He sighed at the girl and then shook his head before locking the door and watching till she was inside safely, "Goodnight musume"

She walked into the house, it was dark and quiet something she was not used to when living with 4 boys. Normally she would be asleep due to cheer practice, but since that was not the case tomorrow she stayed up. It was then that she noticed that they were gone really late, but she didn't worry.

 _Maybe this was normal for them since I go to bed earlier, plus their on an errand too. ,_ she thought. She fished out her phone from her bag and sent a text to Donnie.

 _To: Don The Bond 12:47 AM_

 _The house is really quiet when you are all gone, I kinda miss you guys. Have fun on your errand!_

She put the phone on the coffee stand reaching for the living room remote and turning on the television, it wasn't long till she dosed off.

* * *

He kicked the man while using the staff to swing himself, he remembered he felt a vibration in his pocket earlier so he decided to check it. It was then that another man came towards him with a fist already aimed at him. He smirked, _wrong move buddy,_ he use his staff to immediately hit him in the chest and send him flying. He took out his phone and noticed a new message.

 _From: Full Moon 12:47 AM_

He read the message when Ralph yelled at him elbowing a man before pushing him to the wall, "Are you really reading a message now?!"

"It's from Luna, she's just 'missing' us!", he yelled back

"Well I'd like to go home already if you could!", this time it was Leo who replied. Donnie grumbled before typing back a quick replied just in time to trip a guy from getting Mikey in the back.

"Ha! Take that Kraang, us 3 you guys 0", Mikey laughed at those who were on the floor knocked out.

"You started counting?", Donnie asked.

"Yeah, we have too", he said as if it was obvious.

Leo shook his head, "Okay Donnie start getting the data so we could see what they have been planning, the rest of us will tie them up so the police can take them in", the nodded with their leader. In the middle of tying up the unconscious men Don called them to check out the plans.

"Look at this", he showed a blue print on the screen, "There creating a type of lazer thing, but it looks like it's not complete. I guess they still need some more equipment."

"Can you see what their gonna use this for?", Leo leaned forward to look at more.

Don shook his head, "It's not really in language I know so I would have to download it to translate it"

"And the equipment?", Ralph asked.

"It doesn't seem listed here, but maybe when I do translate it it'll be clear"  
"How long will it take to download?"  
"Less then 5"

"Okay download it, we'll finish up here then Mikey call the police"

Once in the van Donatello removed purple mask that covered his nose and mouth only showing his eyes, the boys were the same except with different colors. Their shinobi outfits all different but of the same. Don had his with black technological armor on his left arm and knees that was outlined with purple lights. The rest of his outfit was all black including his hood that hid his hair.

The rest of the brothers had a non-similar uniform to Donnie's, there was Mikey's who had more of a movable uniform. He had no sleeves but at his wrist he tied orange bandanas, instead of wearing the shinobi bottoms he wore night black sweat pants.

Leonardo wore the whole shenobi outfit, all black except his mask that was blue. It was more tight fitted on him outlining his muscles. Raphael had the same with only rips and tares, some sewn up but some not. Underneath you could see his red arm sleeves. But all of them had armor on them, mainly underneath their shirts and legs.

"We have to get this to Master Splinter, looking at this language it's clearly japanese", Donnie finalized.

Ralph sighed, "He's probably not gonna look at it tonight, we can give it to him in the morning"

Leo nodded agreeing, "Alright head home."

* * *

She woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily from her nightmare, she shook her head to forget it quickly. Then had to realize where she was. It was clear she was in the living room when she saw the television still on. She checked her phone and saw the time 3:04 AM, and saw that Don did reply.

 _From: Don The Bond! 1:24 AM_  
 _Yeah yeah, just waiting for traffic._

She shook her head, _their probably asleep already_ , she thought before walking upstairs so she could go back to sleep on her bed, she noticed there doors closed. It wasn't until she fell back to sleep that the boys walked inside.

Their gear off and only wearing their cloths from school, Mikey was the last one in accidentally slamming the door, making the others glare.

"Sorry", he whispered he looked down at the couch to see Luna's bags on the floor, "She's home!", he whispered yelled.

"Of course she's here it's 3 in the morning!", Ralph whispered back.

"She said she would be late"

They both began arguing, "Could you both please be quiet", Don said.

Leo shook his head at them while he headed upstairs to check on Luna, he peaked his head through to see her sprawled out on her bed. He smirked when he heard her snores, and then walked to his room to sleep.


	3. 3 Oh Brothers!

"Where the hell are my pom poms?", she threw everything out of her closet, checked under everything in her room even went downstairs. Then a memory came to her mind, "Mikey", she whispered growled.

She stomped all the way to his room, "Michelangelo you had my pom poms for your mascot tryouts where", she paused when she walked in to see him sleep soundly, "Your still asleep.." She walked over to him and started hitting his head, "Mike wake up your gonna make us all late", he groaned at her, "Come on..don't make me get Ralphy, he's more evil than me", when he didn't bulge she smirked, "Okay well don't say I didn't warn you"

With an evil smirk she skipped to Ralph's room she knocked, "Hey Mikey is not getting up and since I can't then you have the pleasure of doing so", she knocked again no reply, she opened the door to see him too asleep. Curiosity got to her when she went to Donnie's and Leo's again all of them asleep, "What time did you guys get home?"

She checked the time, 7:49 AM, class didn't start till 9:20 but knowing her brother's they were gonna take all the time they needed, but Luna wasn't an late person. Sure there are times where she could be 'fashionably' late or just late so she could miss most of something she wasn't interested. So she decided she would walk to school, after she woke them up of course.

So one by one they all got splashed by a bucket of cold ice water, and when one woke up they would scream or yell then see her walk out with a smirk and then hear someone else scream or yell the next minute. She went to her room to gather her last things and went down stairs to eat an apple. She took a bite when she saw Mikey walk down stairs still wet and a bit tired, "Your cruel Lu"

She snorted, "What time did you guys get home after your errands?"

He used his left hand to move some of his brown hair back, "I honestly don't know...but I'm tired"

She laughed, "I can see that", she walked over to the couch grabbing her bag, "I'll see you all at the rally"

"Your walking?"

"Yeah, by the time your all done it'll be late and I'll miss Spanish, a class I actually enjoy"

He rolled his eyes, "Text when your there"

"Got it", she said as she closed the door. She walked pass the dojo waving at Splinter who was already training a early class.

It was only 15 minutes away. And she was wearing her sandals, so it would have been shorter walk then expected. But then they walked out of a store, whether it was a jean or leather jackets you could tell who they were when they had a purple dragon on the back or arm sleeve. And they already noticed her. Great, she rolled her eyes and pushed through them to walk ahead of them, they're a bit slow.

"Hey she goes to our school"

"Yeah she's a cheerleader"

"Hey Miss. cheerleader", one said, "You can't just past us and not say hi"

She ignored them, _The day I choose to walk to school_ , she sighed. When she felt someone roughly grab her bag, making her fall to the ground.

"Oh this looks nice", an older boy opened it and started looking through it, throwing somethings to the ground.

She hissed feeling a burn on her thigh before standing back up, "Okay. I'm not a violent person, I enjoy talking to solve problems. Now give me back my bag."

"For a kiss", he smirked.

"I'd rather kiss trash", the other boys laughed at her joke, making the older one glare at them so they can stop then turned back to her.

"Come on babe, It's not gonna hurt"

She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, "It'll hurt me when I get an disease, The bag", her hand shot out demanding for it.

Instead of giving her the bag he reached forward grabbing her hand pulling her a bit close to him, "It'll make your day better, and you never know if it goes well. We could create a mini you or me"

She gagged at his breath before pulling herself away, "First off, I'd rather die than touch you all together, second you and your dumb friends should stop while you still can, your not fooling anyone with your so called 'I'm a bad boy criminal' act cause honestly everyone thinks your all jokes. So the bag please."

The boy glared, more like seethe at her before he could even think he drew back a hand to punch her, but she moved to the side to block it, while at the same time someone from behind her caught the punch and threw the boy back.

"Now didn't your mama tell you not hit?", a new boy said. Unlike the others he looked casual and..good looking, "I believe she said 'please'"

"I actually said more then that..", she mumbled but only the boy heard making him look at her. He then looked down to see her right thigh bleeding.

"Hey this isn't your problem, why don't you go back to where ever you came from?", the older one said.

The boy looked up shaking his left to right, "You made it my problem when you made a lady bleed", Luna looked down to see she was bleeding.

"She asked for it" "They all do"

At that the blue eye boy clicked he punched the shorter one before kicking the one on his right, both landing on the ground, the older one went forward again to punch when the boy caught his arm and twisted it, "You really need to learn how to aim" he whispered.

With a raised brows Luna watched and leaned on the store wall as the stranger kicked all 3 asses, just as he had his back turned one came from behind. She sighed before she slid down and using her leg to swing under his legs making the 'dragon' fall, she stood back up cleaning her romper. With all of them down she went and grabbed her back and fallen things from the ground, "Thanks for that. They really don't get things through their head."

He passed her some of her papers, "No problem. Guys shouldn't hit girls. Eric", he stretched out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

She smiled, "Luna, and I would love to talk more but I'm running late for class"

"Well if you need a ride I can give you one, I'm heading to Roosevelt High school, but I can take you to where ever.", he motioned her to his car, where they got in.

"You go to Roosevelt? I haven't seen you around"

He scratched the back of his head, "I'm actually new, my dad moved us out here from California"

"Ah Cali boy, well welcome to New York where were ever you go, it smells a little", they laughed. He looked down at her thigh, it wasn't bad the bleeding stopped and it will bruise, she looked down too, and shrugged, "It's fine. At least it didn't get on my cloths, the only thing I have to worry about are my brothers"

"They're not murders are they?"

"Close", she winced. He laughed turning the car into the parking lot.


End file.
